marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
America Chavez
' America Chavez' (Ms. America) was raised by her mothers, Amalia and Elena Chavez, in the Utopian Parallel, a dimension out of time and space and in the presence of the Demiurge. She appears to have inherited or absorbed some or all of her superpowers from the Demiurge's ambient magical presence. When America was six, the Utopian Parallel was threatened by destruction. Her mothers sacrifices themselves to steal the black holes pulling Utopia into the common Multiverse, resulting in their destruction. Relatives *Madrimar - grandmother *Amalia Chavez - mother *Elena Chavez - mother *Loki Laufeyson - foster mother *Nico Minoru - foster sister Powers America is a Fuertona Starling with additional powers received on the Utopian Parallel due to its proximity to the Demiurge and his ambient magical presence. Though the full extent of her powers have not been defined, she has demonstrated abilities, including: Self-Propelled Flight: America has the ability of self-propelled flight at superhuman speeds. Superhuman Strength: America has demonstrated incredible strength. She appears to be able to easily tear large metal doors of of their hinges and nearly bested the Asgardian god Loki in a fight. Loki has commented that she can "throw tanks to the moon", though this is likely an exaggeration. *''Power Stomp:'' A technique taught to her by Madrimar, America can focus her internal power into her feet and legs in order to deliver an energized shockwave with a single step. Superhuman Speed: America can run and move at phenomenal speeds. Monica Rambeau was stunned at how fast she was moving, even after transcending into light form where everything stood still. Invulnerability: America is bullet-proof, flame retardant, has superhuman durability, and can survive even in the vacuum of space unaided. Loki has even referred to her as "a nearly indestructible superwoman". Star Portal Creation: America has the rare ability to smash open star-shaped portals that enable her to traverse the Multiverse. She can use these portals offensively as spatial splicers, as well as access the Starling Highway. *''Interdimensional Travel:'' America can use her gateways to travel between realities at will. *''Time Travel:'' While an unintended side effect of her powers, America learned she can move about time unabated but needs some kind of focusing stimulus to do so. Energy Infusion: Individuals of the Parallel that America calls home are capable of harnessing their inherent power from within, using it to vastly augment their physical fighting ability by leaps and bounds. Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Much like everyone else on the Ultimates team, America has metaphysical insight into the events of the Multiverse at large, being among the first to answer the call when reality had been caged. Through this, she also has an intuitive GPS of how to travel through time and space unimpeded while using her portals to get from place to place across the infinite dimensions. Abilities Bilingual: America is bilingual, speaking both fluent English and Spanish. Weaknesses La Legion: The demons that invaded America's ancestral home have the power to feed off of her race's energy, which leaves her weakened and dampens her abilities. Category:Characters Category:Fuertonas Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Seismokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Fire Immunity Category:Anaerobic Respiration Category:Teleportation Category:Time Travel Category:Interdimensional Travel Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Spanish Language